


Friendship

by Miri1984



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Grizzop doesn't do anything by halves, and Azu is his friend.
Relationships: Azu & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Friendship

Grizzop doesn’t do anything slowly, he doesn’t have time for it. Hamid had offered him a job and he’d realised it was a way to continue to do good outside the frame of what Eva and the temple had planned. Wilde had made it clear that the world was in danger and Grizzop had the ability to help prevent that - why wouldn’t he throw himself into helping his new companions?

Why wouldn’t he trust them? Well, except for Bertie of course. And Hamid’s a bit of a dickhead sometimes but that’s just rich folk for you. Sasha and Azu though - they’re good people, the kind of people that he became a paladin for, the kind of people he wants to save.

Grizzop paid attention in his lessons and he knows that Aphrodite and his lady don’t exactly see eye to eye, but he’s not one to hold people’s faith against them, and Azu is kind and caring and bloody good with an axe. 

Fine, she might not know a whole lot about goblins, but he won’t hold that against her, because really who  _ does  _ know a lot about goblins except for goblins? And she can at least recognise that she’s made a mistake and fixing it with booze is more fun than the alternative.

Her axe is  _ really cool.  _ And she is so very big, and riding on her shoulders as they search the streets for Sasha feels  _ right and good.  _ They’re friends, and they’re going to find  _ their  _ friend, and they’re going to help her through this  _ together. _

#

_ It’s not hard to find her again, in the forest, because she is so very big, and she is so very full of love. He wants to tell her everything that he’s seen, everything that’s happened in the world while she was gone, but it’s enough to settle on her shoulders, once again, enough to curl a spectral hand around the back of her neck and remind her that she is doing what Aphrodite wants, remind her that she is his friend, and that she is helping her friends, and that in the end, it will be all right. _


End file.
